The Path of the Gods
by XCRunner16
Summary: A new group discovers their powers and travel to Eragon and his companions to defeat the uprising enemy.


**Power of the Gods, an Eragon extension from another groups perspective(sorry for any Eragon related spelling errors, etc. I have to freshen up)**

**Chapter I**

**Surprises Hurt**

In all of my life, I had never had any knowledge of the House of Assassins, or The House for short, and I studied a lot.

It was a normal day for any warrior, any except for Ezekiel Whinter and his "group." There was Ezekiel, the girl of his dreams Allyn (pronounced al-een), his best friend Thomas, and Thomas' girlfriend Eve. But he knew that he shouldn't love her for she was an immortal elf and he a human, oh; and her father was the king. The beginning of the day was the same as any, with Ezekiel and Thomas traveling to the castle , which always smelled elegant from the fresh bakery, and then meeting the girls at training, practicing their arts skillfully. Ezekiel used his two swords, Arlien the elegant and Zealex the mighty, known as the twins of Alagaesia; Thomas practiced his staff skills, always showing off to Eve; Allyn practices her skills of the daggers and sometimes sword; and Eve would use her experience with spears and javelin. But with all of the events that would unfold before the day's end, they would never be able to do the same things again, and their whole lives would never be the same.

They were walking down the hall way, the left side lined with large red shelves and some smaller blue cubbies to the right. The floor was multicolored diamonds; red, blue and purple, with some green too. The ceiling was large and vaulted reaching at least fifteen feet, with lights spaced at three foot intervals. The lights were fluorescent, so they cast a white light on the multicolored setting. The walls were black and grey, giving the halls a dark feel, no matter how bright the lights were. It was all perfect to Ezekiel.

"Yeah, Master Brom wanted us to stay after practice to get a letter or something," I said with a shrug while walking by Allyn and shoulder-to-shoulder with Thomas. "You better hope we don't get in trouble," demanded my best friend "today was supposed to be easy."

"Why is he always trying to play things safe, never taking risks?" I thought to myself while Thomas and Eve walked down the hall to their armor room. Then I turned to Allyn, her blue eyes twinkling like little stars, her pointed ears looking beautiful under her glowing blonde hair.

Then I felt very alert, seeing as an eagle on the hunt, hearing as if I were a leopard, smelling through the nose of a blood hound, and I felt as if every fiber of my being was being charged with electricity, making me feel as if, at any moment, I would explode with the thundering crackle of a million lightning bolts at the same time. I felt, alive. Then, before I even knew what was happening, I was kissing her, conducting all of that energy simply through the touch of our lips and our grasp of each other's hands as a lightning bolt would to a metal rod. Then we slowly let out of the kiss, "I was wondering, are you doing anything because I have training and I wanted you to come and practice with me?" I asked Allyn before we went inside the armory and suited up. "No, but I guess I'll come with you." As she said this, she had an ever so slight crescendo of a smile, then we both laughed and went inside. The door hinges were rusted and made screeching noises. We both cringed, and then we laughed, her smile sparkling in the light. "We should probably get in there" I said.

When the door opened, that's about when all hell broke loose for the two of us. A dozen or so warrior-magicians dressed in black and red robes started marching down the hall towards us, carrying our two friends who were bruised and bloody from what I guessed to be where they were punched and kicked. That made me so furious that I started floating with a black and blue aura around me (Allyn tells me that my eyes were glowing blue as well), lighting crackling all over. "I am the powerful and mighty Ezekiel, wielder of the twins of Alagaesia, you will let them go, or, you will die, that is your choice, choose wisely, for I am impatient," my voice was a deep baritone, resonating with the power of a bass chorus. Then the leader stepped forward, pulling down the bright hood that covered his bald head that had runes imprinted on it, and they gave off power, like how the sun gives off heat and light, showing his silver eyes. "Ezekiel, you are a fool to stand against the House; you are weak, and we are a dozen strong, so I say unto you, release yourself to us, or we must kill you."

Then I started heating up, burning with the raw power of a thousand thunder storms. "Then you choose to die," I held up my arms, bending them to absorb the backwards force of the spell, the energy in my body itching to be let out, then I let it flow like water down a stream, blasts of plasma blasting at the speed of a rocket ship shooting at them, blasting about eight straight to oblivion, and knocking down about three more, leaving only the leader standing. He laughed, morphing into a werewolf and he leapt through the air, the left over warriors getting out their weapons.

When the leader was about five feet away, Allyn leapt into the air with an aura very much like mine, but it was black and purple, wielding her black daggers encased in purple fire, her hands were a flurry as she slashed at the werewolf, it was a dance, claw and fang versus blade. She sliced him, the blades sealing the wounds with the fire immediately, but it was enchanted fire so the effects spread through his body, singing his gold fur to nothing and leaving behind blisters. "Behind you!" I yelled in the voice of my current form. She turned, slicing the head off of another magician who turned out to be half chicken because he still kept fighting, even though his head was rolling away from him. "Thank you," she said in a deep voice of her own, her eyes were now glowing purple, her smile sinister with her wicked daggers. Then I somehow had a thought, "She's more than an elf, she is something much more powerful." She smiled again, a look that meant she probably read my thoughts, ninja-kicking another magician in his nostrils. Then there was another magician trying to get to her, so I acted out of instinct, jumping at him, tackling him straight through a wall, where a student was learning a spin kick, and then I blasted the magician, turning him into ash.

Then I went to Allyn, learning that she had been cut a few times, so I thought as hard as I could, and still in my state of power, somehow immediately I knew the spell to heal her wounds, so I spoke the word, touching her arms, "Weiss Heil." (sorry about the bad Eragon grammar, ill fix it as soon as possible.)But then after about five minutes, our auras both faded and we then proceeded to go unconscious.

**Chapter II**

**Knowledge is power**

When I awoke, I saw Allyn tending to our friends wounds. "We expelled a lot of our power, we need to work on using them." I did feel very tired still, and I also learned that we weren't in the castle anymore either. So I asked her, "Where are we?"

"We are in one of the many underground godly safe-havens. We should be safe here."

"Haven't you ever read any books, they always say that, then they die, that is probably what is going to happen to us," I wasn't really feeling like we were going to be safe in a deep, dark hole in the ground, but I just nodded my head.

So then I asked, "What happened earlier?"

"You used your powers for the first time. I'm glad that I was there, but you could have handled it."

"Yeah, but _what _happened? Like what are we?"

"We are gods, born from a god and a mortal, and even on a rare occasion, two mortals will have one of us. We can range from weak minor gods, to extremely powerful major deities. I am a mildly powerful major goddess, as you said, I am more powerful than an elf, and you are a powerful lord of combat and magic, one of the most powerful gods from a mortal that I have heard of. I was sent to you to watch from afar to make sure that you didn't destroy a town or something, but you became a large chunk of my life, causing me to know you better than I thought. I learned that there was hope for the gods to destroy The House." I let that sink in, so I just sat there, then I dozed back to sleep.

When I awoke again,

Then I told her, "So, we are gods, with a whole lot of power, and we still don't half know how to control it?"

"Pretty much, yeah, they are too, I just told them." Then I really looked at Thomas and Eve, they looked perfectly fine, but I still had heightened senses, so I saw auras around them, they were faint, but they were there, Thomas' was orange and green, and Eves was yellow and pink. Then I asked her, "What do the different colors of their auras mean?"

"Well, let's see, black is combat, blue is magic and elements, such as plasma and lightning, pink is healing, yellow is earth and water, green is plants, orange is elements, and purple is magic. That is most of them, there are a few pointless ones, but those are the main ones." I took that in, I am combat, magic and elements; Allyn is magic and combat; Thomas is elements and plants; and Eve is healing, earth, and water. "So, can any two gods be the same skills?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask Arya or Queen Nasuada, they may know. But until we go to Il'ead, we must focus on how to channel our powers towards whatever our goals are. So we will have to start our training soon so as not to let the House of Assassins know what we are doing and where we are."

"Good idea, but I only have an idea on how I should try to use my powers. How do you do it?"

"I learned how to do it in an emergency last year, but I am about just as good at channeling my power in any situation I want as you."

"Then we should probably start our training very soon so that we will be able to stand another attack by the House of assassins." I was slowly regaining my strength; I could feel the power flowing through my body like the white water rapids of a river. "So, what is the first lesson?"

"Well, one of the first things that I saw the teachers at the home base help the kids to learn was how to channel their power through the conductor of their choice, there is hands, feet, voice, etcetera."

"How do we know the way we will channel our power?"

"Well, it depends on three things; power, abilities, and preference. I like to use my daggers, because I know how to use them with practically no thought. My guess would be that you would use any of your limbs, and even your voice, with probably your swords, because you are magic and combat, so, you are obviously going to use your limbs to grapple, your swords to direct it, and your voice carries vast quantities of power, so you could use your voice to channel power at the enemy, for example, you could yell a word of power from the ancient language like brisingr, which is fire, and using this word, you could burn your opponent, but don't use the ancient language too much, because it takes as much strength as it would by force."

"So what you are saying is, I could yell a word in a certain way, and I could burn things purely with my voice? That's useful." I was itching to use my new powers so badly, I almost shouted at my friends, but before I did, I caught myself, so instead of shouting, I held up my fingers and closed my eyes, willing there to be a bolt of electricity twirling in my finger, and when I opened them, there it was, so I started twirling my fingers to get it going, then I let it fly at a nearby pot, and the pot blew up with such force, it knocked my off my feet and made Allyn trip. "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that."

"The element of plasma, very hard to use even the smallest amounts, and very effective in small amounts, and that tiny bolt you just shot was a spell that even some of the most experienced elemental gods must learn in years. You are already making very good progress." She looked like she was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I could tell that I looked like a fool and my face probably looked like a worried mother hen, but it had seemed like she was like this all day.

"Oh, nothing." I could tell she was lying; she had it written all over her face, like, literally. She really had words floating around her, and it took me until I got to the part where it explained the events of earlier today that I figured it out that I was reading her thoughts and feelings, so I averted my eyes.

"Really, what's wrong?" I felt a little bit weird that I was trying to talk to her while looking at my hand which now had another bolt of lightning in it, but instead of twirling it around in my fingers and launching it at an unsuspecting pot, I tried tossing it between my hands. I had it going for a few seconds while all was silent, then Allyn spoke and I lost it, flinging it at the wall. "Oops, sorry."

"I was thinking about what happened earlier, and how we dispatched those magicians. I mean, you took out eight of the most heavily trained and warded magicians that I have ever seen as if you were simply pushing a piece of paper off of a table. And you did it with only one spell, which is impressive among the most experienced and trained magicians." I had started looking at her again, trying not to look at her thoughts, but it was so hard, like trying not to look at a really nasty wound, you want to avert your eyes, but you have to look, purely because you are curious, so you look anyway.

"Why do you look like you are a peeping tom? Oh, I get it now; let me guess, you can read my thoughts? Yep, you can read thoughts, which is pretty impressive, especially for a combat-elemental." She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers again; her blue eyes seemed to be staring into my soul. But that would be crazy, but then again, everything that had happened today was pretty crazy.

"Can people see into another person's soul, say like you might be doing right now?"

"I'm not looking into your soul, I can't do that, but I am trying to read your style of combat and magic, but it seems harder than usual, are you warding your mind?"

I wasn't sure how to do that, but I did my best to try and open my mind to her, "Better?"

"Yes, good job, you are already learning some skills!" she laughed while she was saying this.

"Why do you have to be so mean, I've never done anything like this before."

Then we heard a whole lot of footsteps coming towards us. "Time to go," I helped Thomas up, while Emma got Eve, then I told them, "go, I'm going to start practice number one," I smiled and assumed what I came to call "battle form," a big version of me, about ten feet tall, with black spiny armor with spots of glowing blue lights. I had enlarged versions of my swords, and a shield slung across my back. I still had my aura, glowing with an extreme brilliance, the only problem, my swords were a bit stuck.

"Agh!" I screamed and ripped the right word out of its scabbard, Zealex, "ha-ha!" My friends started running to the exit as the magicians ran around the corner, and when they saw me, a couple of their eyes went wide. "Who wants to play?" I asked, lifting my sword to the ready, and the first said "stenr isa, thrysta!" and a stone flew at my left arm. Then I yelled "Brisingr!" looking at my swords and they caught on fire. "Ooh, I think I like that one," then I started swinging my swords, absolutely decimating them all until there were about five or so alive, so I then conjured a lightning bolt, blasting the last of them. "Class dismissed," I said with a smug grin, shrinking to my normal size, if you can call it normal, I wasn't even five feet tall. Then I set off to follow my friends.

**Chapter**

**III**

**Journey to the Homeland**

**-hey, thanks for reading my story guys, hope you liked it, I will try to continue it, so I need ideas and some help with making it the best it can be, thanks!**


End file.
